The Night Never Mentioned Again
by DracoMalfoy456
Summary: Don't even ask. This was an idea me and a friend came up with, and I decided to write this. I didn't want to finish it, but he convinced me to finish it. Lucius's apprehension is because I didn't want to write it. I'm sorry for scarring anyone, if anyone is actually reading this...


He stood there, his long blonde hair cascading down his back, not bothering to tie it up as he usually did. He was holding his failed Charms paper in his hand, waiting for Professor Flitwick to show up so he could "Talk" to him about his grade. No one gave Lucius Malfoy a D. No one.

After a few minutes of waiting, he saw his professor walking up the hallway, unknowingly walking towards where Lucius lurked, his head stuck in some book.

"Professor, might I have a word?" Came the suave voice of Lucius, startling the professor.

"My boy, I didn't see you there! Of course you can. Let's go to my office first, I have a letter I must write, you see." Said Flitwick in his squeaky voice. Lucius smirked.

"Alright Professor."

They walked down the hall, and into the Charms classroom, and then into the Professor's office.

Flitwick sat in his chair, and took out a quill and parchment. Lucius waited in silence as the Professor wrote his letter. A few minutes passed before Flitwick put his quill down, and looked at Lucius.

"Now, what is it you wanted my boy?"

"I have come to inquire you about my grade on the last essay you assigned. I fear you must have made a mistake, for you gave me a D. Malfoy's don't get D's, sir." Lucius stated in a calm, almost relaxed voice. Of course it was just a mistake. Malfoy's are perfect, they do not receive D's.

"Really? Let me see the paper." Lucius then handed the paper to Flitwick, and waited in silence for a few moments, before Flitwick was finished.

"I'm afraid I didn't make a mistake Mr. Malfoy. This paper is sloppy at best, and doesn't answer the question at all. I was even considering giving this a T, but I thought I would give you the benefit of the doubt. I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy." Flitwick squeaked.

Lucius furiously ripped the paper from his Professor hands, and looked it over. "There has to be a mistake Professor. Malfoy's do not fail."

"There is no mistake Mr. Malfoy. I am sorry."

Taking a deep breath, he looks down at his Professor. "Is there nothing I can do to fix this? Rewrite the essay perhaps?"

"No, I'm afraid there isn't. I stated at the beginning of the year there were no retakes Mr. Malfoy, and now is no exception!"

"Perhaps there is something I could give you? My family is quite wealthy, I could give you anything. I cannot fail Professor."

"Mr. Malfoy! I will not be bought! You got the grade you got, and you should be lucky it wasn't lower! Now, I suggest you leave now." Flitwick replied angrily.

Lucius sneered. "No. You will give me a better grade." Lucius said menacingly, standing up so he towered over his tiny Professor.

As he stood, so did Flitwick, but it made almost no difference.

"I suggest you leave now Mr. Malfoy, before you do something you will regret."

Lucius stood there for a moment, thinking over his choices, when a thought entered his head that he shuddered at. It wouldn't be pleasant, but maybe… Maybe it would work. After all, he had seen the way his professor looked at him…

** WARNING, WEIRDO SMUT STARTS HERE**

A smirk graced his lips, as he swayed his hips, and swaggered towards around the desk towards his professor. Flitwick's eyes widened, as he watched the swaying of his students hips.

"Are you sure there is… nothing I can offer you Professor?" He asked seductively.

"I-I am sure Mr. Malfoy." Flitwick stammered, stumbling backwards.

"Are you, quite certain Professor? I'm sure there must be something I could offer you?" He took a step closer to Flitwick, backing the tiny Professor against a wall.

"Quite certain." Flitwick squeaked out, desperately trying to keep his eyes off of his student's crotch.

"Oh, but I think there is something Professor. Don't think I haven't seen the ways you've looked at me in class. I can see it." He was right up against Flitwick, though the Professor's head only reached about mid-stomach. "I see it all. I can give that to you, Professor. All you have to do is change one grade. One, measly, grade." He whispered, bending down so he was eye to eye with the Professor he loathed. But it must be done.

Flitwick gulped. "T-that is against school rules Mr. Malfoy. I-I will ask you one last time to please leave."

Suddenly, Lucius closed the space between them, after whispering a silent plea of forgiveness for what he was about to do to whoever was up there, and kissed the professor furiously. The little professor kissed back, pulling him closer, and Lucius had to force down his disgust in order to get what he came for. A good grade.

Lucius took a hold of his professor waist, and lifted him onto the desk, removing his robes quickly so this would be over faster. He soon stood in front of the professor in his naked glory, not self-conscious at all. He was the Slytherin Sex God, after all.

He saw as his Professor's eyes raked over his body. He had to force down his disgust again, as he leaned down to kiss the Professor once more. He quickly turned the man around, and removed his robes as well, shutting his eyes. He did not want to see what the Professor had under his robes… He was only doing this for a grade.

He lined himself up with Flitwick's entrance, and forced his way in, hearing a moan of pleasure and pain from his least favorite professor. He pulled out, and entered again, and again. Faster and faster he went, wanting this to be over as soon as possible. He could hear his professor's moans and groans fill the room. Lucius's eyes shut tighter, as he went faster, until he heard his professor moan loudly, and go limp in his arms. Thank Merlin.

Lucius exited his professor, and hurriedly got dressed. He heard the Professor panting, and getting dressed as well. After a minute or two, Lucius finally spoke.

"Now, you will change my grade to an O, and no one has to know about this, deal?" He said in his usual cold voice.

"Deal." Flitwick responded, still panting.

With that, Lucius left the room, planning on never, EVER mentioning this to a single soul.


End file.
